The war of love
by elove19
Summary: Dumbledore's key weapon is a girl, Harry's older sister but will she be able to take the strain or will the path of destiny lead her in another direction. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ok this is just the basic introduction you'll need to understand what's going on.

Harry has two sisters Amelia (our leading lady) and Cassandra both are two years older him and supposedly twins, they were kidnapped after Lilly and James Potter were killed as they ran after Wormtail and ended up running into a group of death eaters. Cassandra had played little part in the deaths of Lilly and James as she became petrified with fear, but Amelia even at this young age sprung straight into action throwing Cassandra Lilly's wand and telling her to run whilst she went to try help her father, she didn't save him and she didn't delay Voldermort for long although she did give him a nasty scar on his cheek using her father's wand.

Cassandra didn't fight and joined the dark side, ending up being adopted by the Malfoys whilst Amelia refused to give in because of all the horrible stories her parents had told her about Voldermort and his Death Eaters and spent the next four years of her life being tortured as Cassandra lived the free life of a Malfoy and I think you all know what happened with Harry. At eight years old Amelia was rescued by Dumbledore, Snape and three boys, Mark, Patrick and Lewis. Amelia finds out she is part of an ancient line of powerful wizards and when these wizards are grouped they are known as Pacis Tutela, latin for Peace Guardians. The group consisted of the Hogwarts heir Lewis the stuck up but popular for Gryffindor, Mark the Geek for Ravenclaw and for Hufflepuff Patrick the compassionate. Amelia is the heir of an even older wizard named Tarinda Honokaa. This power line comes from the fact that Amelia and Cassandra are not twins they are not even related as Amelia was left as an orphan on the doorstep of Sirius' house at 6 months due to fears she was a squib. Amelia's biological parents the Malfoys and quite obviously as she is the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy.

The colours of Honokaa are orange and silver, the silver due to the fact that there was a supposed love affair down the line with an heir of Slytherin. The loyalties of Honokaa changes with each generation although one thing that remains constant is the power they bring to any fight. Like all the other heirs the heir of Honokaa posses the power of an element,love, Gryffindors are fire, Slytherin is water, Hufflepuff are earth and Ravenclaw are wind. The animal of Honokaa is a dragon.

Each member of Pacis Tutela has an object linked to their special power Amelia has a ring which helps her see through time, Voldermort a gem absorbed by the body to read anyone's mind, Mark had a wand to amplify his extraordinary defensive powers, Lewis a gold chain which helps him break through any ward as he travels and Patrick a pair of sunglasses to see the person's aura and he can sense how powerful they are.

Amelia has always been fascinated by potion making and occasionally even makes Snape admit that she is not awful at it in public. Snape treats her the same as any other student when they are seen in public but when they are alone he is somewhat of a father figure as Amelia feels he understands the hurt within her soul better than Sirius or Lupin although both love her dearly.

Molly Weasley knows that Amelia is troubled and wants to see her looked after so is constantly trying to set her up with one of her sons, Charlie when he is home but otherwise the attention falls on George. All of the Weasleys think of Amelia as part of the family although George has a not so secret crush on Amelia which no one mentions.

Dumbledore is very controlling of Amelia and manipulates her greatly using Harry and her love for him, whenever he is confronted over this manipulation he says it is for Amelia's and the greater good and that one day the world will thank him for it.

Throughout Hogwarts Cassandra and Amelia have had a hostile relationship with both trying to make the other's life a living hell. Lucius knows that Amelia is his long lost daughter but refuses to acknowledge it other than stating that she has potential to be so much more than a Gryffindor. Draco has a idea that Amelia may be in some way related to him because of her looks but fear of his father stops him from pushing the matter. Narcissa Malfoy has no idea.

Now this story starts during an Order meeting, Amelia and the rest of Pacis Tutela were allowed to join group are discussing whether or not Amelia should return to Hogwarts or stay back and fight along with the other members of the Order.


	2. Chapter 1 Not Going Back

**Chapter 1 - Not going back**

"I am not going, it is a pointless waste of time sitting in a classroom, learning spells I already know when there's a war going on!"

"Fred and George are going back"

"Molly I don't bloody care what Fred and George are doing. In case you haven't noticed this is the start of war with one of the most dangerous wizards for centuries and what's more..."

"Amelia breathe please" Amelia looked over to Sirius wondering what on earth he meant when she noticed that everyone was clutching their glasses, as Amelia's anger had been making the ground shake. There was silence for a few minutes as Amelia composed herself. Remus stepped forward since he saw Amelia was calm and interjected,

"Amelia you're right" Molly looked like she had just been slapped and was about to argue when Remus but his hand up to stop her.

"Let me finish, Amelia is right a war has started, but it has only just started and all the magic we have will be needed when events gather pace, the Death Eaters know this and they're going to try keep our numbers down, especially the more powerful of us"

Amelia figured out this was the "You'll be safer in Hogwarts talk so cut Remus short "Remus you can't be on their side, this is absurd, did you ever think that we need to..."

"Enough Amelia, Remus is right." Amelia went silent Sirius had been the person who had very least would never argue with Amelia he loved her too much and never wanted to upset her, "We all have to do things we don't like." Amelia had heard enough and walked out of the kitchen and into the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermionie. Ginny came over giving a sympathetic smile "I guess you lost?" Amelia huffed and nodded, she couldn't waste her time in Hogwarts she'd be useless there.

There was a timid knock on the door as Arthur poked his head through, "Molly starting dinner girls." Ginny and Hermionie got up to go but Amelia didn't move and simply stated "I'm not hungry." Everyone left the room leaving Amelia alone she could hear Ron's loud voice echoing outside the door "But skipping meals is.. is a sin." Harry came into the room shooing away Ron, "The twins were using the ears, you need out?" Amelia smiled and shook her head and sent Harry on his way. Amelia wasn't going back to Hogwarts that was a fact and if she couldn't stay with the order she'd just live out in the field alone.

Amelia got up and grabbed a quill and parchment and write everyone a quick note:

_Please don't be angry. I can't just sit around and wait. I'll come back someday. I hope you can forgive me. I love you all. No fighting. Give this box to Harry. See you on the battle field. _

_Amelia_

The sentences were short as Amelia was just writing everything that came into her head, she left the bow for Harry with some of their parents things in it grabbed her emergency bag of clothes and tent, wand, a map and put on her robes and left the room. Amelia tip toed down the stairs remaining in shadows, it was hard to leave but she had to follow her instincts. She silently opened the front door and walked out she went into some bushes in the shadows ready to apparate when she saw the door of number 12 open and Sirius came rushing out he looked around franticly. They knew she was gone, the entire order seemed to be trying to get out of the door at the same time, it would have been comical if not so heart warming. When Moody came out he seemed to find Amelia straight away and Amelia mouthed to him "Tell them I'm sorry", he started towards her but in a second she was gone.

Amelia had apparated to Diagon Alley, as she quickly picked up some supplies and took a large sum of money out of her vault. Amelia settled in a group of caves close to Hogwarts as she settled down studying her map and deciding where the best place to start would be. Amelia drifted off into sleep.

I know this was a short chapter but it got me where I needed to be and I promise from here on out you can have lots of nice long chapters


	3. Chapter 2 the fate of Magic

**Chapter 2 - The fate of magic**

"Miss? Miss are you all right? Can you hear me?" Amelia looked up and saw a boy about her age with brown hair and brown eyes looking down at her, he was in a Hogwarts uniform, with a Slytherin tie. Amelia felt woozy as she tried to sit up and fell back down, the boy seeing her obvious discomfort laid her down on the grass. Amelia realised where she was, she was in Hogwarts next to the lake, it was her favourite spot in the entire grounds. The boy spoke "Your not well don't try to sit up can you tell me your name?"

Amelia's war instincts kicked in and she knew she had to come up with a false name, so she said the first name that came into her head "Jane Meadowhearst" Amelia didn't know where it had come from but it worked, the boy nodded and took off his cloak revealing his toned body, he wrapped the cloak around her before stating, "Your very weak, I'm going to carry you to the infirmatary just relax you'll be fine." With that, Amelia felt her world slip away and all became black.

"See, I was right."

"No Godric you were lucky, you could have gotten the poor girl killed."

"Godric, Helga, shut up, she's here." Amelia heard these voices and there seemed to be some dissatisfied grunting in the background. Amelia opened her eyes and everything around her was black except for five figures and their animal guardians all of whom she recognised standing before her and out of sheer frustration screamed

"Bloody hell, you five again? Will you never leave me alone?" A man in green sneered, Salazar Slytherin, who had never liked her after all she was in Gryffindor. The woman in black and yellow Helga Hufflepuff spoke

"Sorry my love, but once again..."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. The fate of magic rests upon your shoulders young one and you must protect the world from it's own evils, all because I'm special, the rest of the world is shit and you guys are to annoyingly stubborn to find someone else to do your dirty work."

Salazar laughed and stated "Oh why weren't you a Slytherin? You'd make a good Slytherin you know." Amelia rolled her eyes at the five. During her years of near and actual death experiences Amelia had gotten used to seeing these five people four of whom were the commonly known founders of Hogwarts and another witch Lucinda Honokaa, who would go onto marry Roberto Malfoy, a French Wizarding diplomat. Lucinda had been the first Hogwarts headmistress as the other for founders had thought it best that, the headmaster was not a head of house, much to Salazar's displeasure.

Amelia saw these four whenever she was dead or on the brink of death, which happened far too often for anyone's liking, as they were always afraid she wouldn't wake up. Rowena Ravenclaw interjected into this conversation from the first time and told Amelia "You have been sent back in time, in order to spread your elemental list and commission a return to the ways of our time." Amelia knew immediately what Rowena meant as in olden times the great leaders of Pacis Tutela sat on thrones and ruled over the Wizarding world but not in the way you would expect.

In the ways of old, your social stance was very important, but the factors affecting your social stance were dependant on your sorting upon your 17th Birthday into the ways of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Honokaa. This sorting took place at 17 as teen years can have a dramatic affects on one's personality. It was also not uncommon for two houses to be assigned to one person, as it is not common that a person is ever strictly Slytherin or Gryffindor. The heirs due to their status were placed on all the social ladders because of who they were.

The social ladder was much more visible as it was set out on five great magical tablets in the throne room; the tablets would automatically adjust due to sorting and a person's actions and friends and create a clear social order, which would govern one's life. Each of the five tablets were different based on the heir courageous deeds could take you up in Gryffindor, as good grades could in Hufflepuff and acts of love in Honokaa.

Rowena then went on to explain "Due to the nature of what you already know about the future, we have deemed it appropriate to wipe some of your memories after this conversation, but don't worry you'll still remember most things and we've already changed your appearance for you." A mirror appeared in front of Amelia and she saw that she had been given honey brown eyes, tanned skin and wavy black hair. Amelia was about to ask what memories she would be losing when she felt herself being sent back, they clearly didn't want to have to answer that question.

Amelia opened her eyes and she was in Hogwarts infirmatary, stood around her bead Amelia saw three people a very young Madam Pomfrey, a younger Albus Dumbledore and Armando Dippet. Amelia remembered that Armando Dippet was the headmaster before Dumbledore as she had spoken to his portrait in the Headmasters office many times before. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her, apparently in the time travel Amelia had accumulated some bumps and scratches, once Madam Pomfrey had finished she stepped back to let Headmaster Dippet ask Amelia some questions.

"Jane Meadowhearst, not a name I recognise or a face for that matter, but you look of Hogwarts age."

Amelia knew she could trust Headmaster Dippet from what Dumbledore had told her of him, "Your right sir I need a private word with yourself and Professor Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey refused to let Amelia get up so simply shut the curtain and had Headmaster Dippet put up a silencing charm, "There you are now. So tell us Miss Meadowhearst what's going on."

Amelia took a deep breath and said "Sirs, what I am about to tell you may seem absurd, but I promise you it is the truth, you see I have been sent back in time I am from the future."

Headmaster Dippet seemed curious as well as a little worried "Why were you sent back?"

"I'm not sure sir, all I was told that the fate of the Wizarding world rested on my coming back, you see in the future we are fighting a very dark wizard, but I don't think I should tell you any more." Both men nodded as meddling with time was dangerous business. Dumbledore spoke for the first time,

"If I might interject Headmaster, as to why Jane wanted me here?"

"Force of habit I suppose, as in the future, I know you quite well" Both men nodded knowing that she was picking her words carefully. They asked her the necessary questions such as what subjects she was studying

Professor Dippet went into thought for a moment before opening the curtain and speaking with Madame Pomfrey, then turning back to Amelia. "You'll stay here for tonight then tomorrow I'll come fetch you and we'll have you sorted" Amelia nodded and Dippet and Dumbledore left as Madame Pomfrey handed Amelia a sleeping draught.

Amelia awoke the next morning ready to face anything; she had never had such a refreshing nights sleep. She had a breakfast of scrambled egg on toast and had just finished when Professor Dumbledore came in, with the sorting hat, "I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet has important business to tend to so he sent me to have you sorted. Amelia put the hat on and listened to what it had to say assuming it would put her into Gryffindor again. "Ahh what have we here? Yes, there is great power in your bones, qualities worthy of all houses. My, my now where shall I put you? Ah, you were in Gryffindor before but is that still right... No better be Slytherin. Amelia practically started choking, she'd gone from Gryffindor to Slytherin, how had that happened.

Professor Dumbledore spoke having not heard the conversation "Are you alright, seems like you experienced a bit of a shock? Slytherins not the house you were in before?"

"No sir, I was in Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore simply nodded, come now well take you to see Professor Slughorn, he's the head of Slytherin house and not to worry Headmaster Dippet saw fit to invest in some books and robes for you, Dumbledore handed Amelia a bag with everything she needed. Amelia nodded asking Dumbledore to pass on her thanks, before changing into her school robes and following him to the dungeons. The first lesson was just starting to file in, but upon seeing Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn came over, "Albus what can I help you with and who's this young lady."

"A knew student Horace, Jane Meadowhearst she was sorted into your house, she in her seventh year so..." Albus was interrupted as the boy from the lake came over and spoke to Amelia

"Jane, I'm glad to see you're alright and you're in Slytherin."

Dumbledore spoke to the boy "Ah yes Tom seeing as you and Jane are already acquainted, why don't you keep an eye on her for me?" Tom nodded and took Amelia's hand leading her to two empty seats. Professor Slughorn set the potion for the lesson and everyone gathered their ingredients. Once things had settled a little Tom asked "So Jane, where were you before Hogwarts?" Amelia was ready for this question and had already discussed her answer with Headmaster Dippet the night before. "I attended Beauxbatons, as my father moved us there when I was ten, as he was doing some undercover auror work you see and well..." Amelia paused for dramatic effect, she was an excellent actress and as such a brilliant liar "You see the group my father was spying on, well they found out he was an auror and killed both him, they were interrupted whilst torturing me, but as you can see I pulled through and was sent hear for my own protection." Amelia wiped a false tear from her eye as she felt Tom's arm snake around her., Amelia shook her head to make it look like she was pulling herself together, "Come on we haven't even started the potion yet."

Amelia decided to let her potions skills show and when Slughorn was coming round inspecting the Potions he was clearly impressed, "Why Jane that is brilliant you clearly are a talented witch and an asset to Slytherin if I do say so myself 10 points to Slytherin. Now tell me what brings you to Hogwarts." Tom's head sprung up at this and squeezed Amelia's hand as he said

"Professor I think that is a topic best left to another time, suffice to say she previously attended Beauxbatons." Slughorn nodded his head and seemed to be in shock that Tom would jump to somebody's defence and protect them so vigorously. Amelia smiled at Tom and went back to her potion. When she was finished Amelia bottled her potion and took it over to Professor Slughorn, "Excellent work Miss Meadowhearst, you certainly are talented." Amelia blushed at the compliment, it wasn't often she was praised for good work it was simply what was expected of her. Going back to her desk Amelia cleaned up and had just finished as Tom finished bottling his potion, as tom was taking away the potion Amelia cleaned up for him. When seeing that his desk was already clean and all he had to do was put his stuff away and leave he thanked her giving her a heart-warming smile.

Upon leaving the classroom a boy chased after them "Hi Tom, who's this?" The boy was of large build, with short black hair and brown eyes. "Avery this is Jane, she's a new student from France, Jane this is a friend of mine Avery." The two nodded head before head. Tom went school the Hogwarts school day with her as Amelia pretended to be interested but she knew all this already. First two lessons were at 9., there was a short break in-between but only to get to lesson then there was lunch that ended at one, followed by two afternoon lessons and supper was at half four. Their next lesson was Transfiguration with professor Dumbledore and Amelia was curious to find out what kind of teacher he actually was.

It turned out Dumbledore was in fact a really good teacher he always knew when someone was going to get in trouble but Amelia could have sworn that he kept giving her and Tom suspicious looks. After leaving the classroom, Amelia remembered that it was time for lunch she was thankful that Tom was guiding her, as she nearly headed for the Gryffindor table out of habit. Tom introduced her to everyone around the table and they all greeted her with a smile and she felt strangely welcome, it was like if you were a Slytherin you weren't just friends you were a family who would stick together through thick and thin.

After lunch Tom and some of his cronies went off on a walk to talk about some "important matters" so the girls showed her to the Common room, the password was Wolfsbane. Wandering in Amelia saw that it was just the same as in her own time, one girl Belinda Wassen, had taken a particular shine to Amelia and showed her up to the girl's dormitory. Amelia couldn't believe how nice the Slytherins were, it seemed so strange. "So Jane if you need anything just asks me." Amelia offered her thanks as Belinda began to ask how Amelia had met Tom and Amelia had to think fast. She hadn't thought of an excuse as to why she had been found passed out by the lake, Silly of her really.

"Oh well you see I was coming into Hogwarts and I began to think of my parents and my mind wandered so my feet went off course and I tripped and banged my head. Tom found me passed out by a lake." Belinda nodded seemingly believing Amelia, who had been never been so thankful for quick thinking. "From Potions should I take it not to ask about your parents?" Amelia simply stated that she was newly orphaned and Belinda nodded not wanting to upset her. They were talking about the other Slytherins and Amelia found out Tom's name was Riddle. She recognised it, but she couldn't think why and as much as she didn't like it, she assumed this must have been one of the memories she had lost or she just had a sense of deja vue

*********************************************************************************

So what do you think? If any of my names or details are wrong at any point during this story tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 3 Falling for you

Chapter 3 - Falling for you

**The weeks slipped by and soon Amelia forgot about the whole fate of magic business, she was the one thing she had always wanted to be, normal. Amelia and Tom were now inseparable and because of that no one dare say a word against her. Amelia often sat by the lake with Tom and they would talk for hours about nothing in particular. Dumbledore seemed not to like her but that didn't matter, Amelia had always thought that he was to controlling anyway and she liked not being his weapon. **

**Amelia had learnt a lot about Tom, he had an interest in the dark arts like her and he also commanded a lot of respect. Most the times he was serious but he did have a sense of humour although it was a little dark and never seemed to go in the Gryffindors favour. It was October 31st and Amelia was laid on her cloak next to Tom, it was quieter tan usual so Amelia decided to start a meaningless conversation. "It's weird but time has flown since I got here, I guess its true what they say time flies when your having fun. Tom why are you staring at me?" Usually when they talked they both would lay on their backs but this time Tom was on his side, he started fiddling with a strand of Amelia's hair "No reason." Amelia rolled her eyes it seemed that in the past week Tom had been acting very strangely. **

**Amelia checked the time quarter past four "Come on Tom we need to get changed and I need to get the leaves out of my hair." Tom give a small chuckle as Amelia shook her head in order to get rid of most of them. "Don't laugh at me Tom Riddle" Amelia said grabbing a handful of leaves and chucking them at him, Tom chased her all the way to Slytherin Common room, only catching her when she was forced to stop after colliding into Avery at which point Tom threw her on the couch and cast a tickling charm right on the sensitive part of Amelia's neck. "Beg for mercy and I'll stop." Amelia tried to shout never but couldn't through all the laughing she was doing. Tom shook his head at her lifting the curse "I'll get you after the feast" Amelia laughed and went up to the girls dorms to tidy herself up. Most people would have been scared by what Tom had said but Amelia knew he would never hurt her.**

**The feast was delicious and full of laughter, but Amelia couldn't help but notice the fact that Tom kept staring at her. They were on the way back to the common room with Avery and Belinda, when Tom whispered something to Avery. Amelia and Belinda looked at each other wondering what was going on, when Avery grabbed Belinda's hand and began to drag her ahead. Meanwhile Tom had snuck behind Amelia and pushed her into a small closet, following her in and charming the door shut, if Amelia thought it must have been the smallest one in Hogwarts as her and Tom's bodies barely had an inch between them.**

**"Tom, what the hell is going on?" There was silence for a moment as though Tom was contemplating something, then Amelia felt his lips upon hers. The kiss was gentle and quick Tom obviously wanting to get her reaction, before putting himself out any more. Amelia felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, that ad been her first kiss and she loved it, she loved Tom. She hadn't expected that she could ever fall in love with a guy, she'd never even thought anyone attractive before Tom. Amelia let out a small laugh.**

**"Why are you laughing?" There was an edge on tom's voice that showed that he was hurt and annoyed so Amelia explained herself quickly. **

**"Its just that before I came to Hogwarts I'd never even been attracted to anyone and now. I think I'm in love." with that Amelia leaned up and pressed her lips against him, unsure of how to proceed and wanting Tom to say something.**

**"Jane I never thought I could feel anything like this. I don't know if this is love but what I do know is that I want to protect you always." Amelia felt his lips find hers again, but this kiss was not just a quick peck. This kiss was powerful and passionate as Tom's lips bruised her own, his hands slithering round her waist, Amelia's arms went round his neck. There was a knock on the door and the voice of Professor Dumbledore came through. "Tom, Jane, you should both be in bed." The two of them left the closet and Amelia saw Tom give Dumbledore a look of pure loathing as they made their way back to the Common room one of Tom's arms still around Amelia's waist.**

**When they walked in everyone went quiet and looked at them causing Amelia to blush, Tom took Amelia hand and lead him up the stairs to the boys dormitory. **

**"Tom what if someone comes up?"**

**"Avery will stop them." Tom led Amelia towards his bed and they both sat down next to one another. There was a moment of silence between the two but it was not an awkward silence. Tom went to his trunk and pulled out a small package and handed it to Amelia. Amelia unwrapped it with great care whilst watching Tom out of the corner of her eye. When she had fully opened it she saw that it was a beautiful emerald snake pendant on a Silver chain. **

**"Tom it's beautiful." Tom smiled clearly glad she liked it as he reached round and put it one her as Amelia moved her hair out of the way, once it was on Tom repeatedly ran his finger across it before he explained where it had come from. Amelia knew that Tom had been manipulating the younger years of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and from the necklace it was clear that he had amassed quite a bit of money. Tom had enchanted it so only he or Amelia could take it off and said that he had also put some protective charms on it, but would go into no more detail.**

**Amelia gave Tom a thank you hug and a kiss that very quickly turned from a peck to one like that in the closet strong and powerful. Tom had one hand one the bottom of her back and one on the back of her neck, pulling her as close to him as possible. His tongue began to caress Amelia bottom lip and she immediately parted them for him. Amelia didn't fight for dominance with her tongue, for one she knew she would lose, but she also just wanted to let Tom take over her body and soul, because she knew he would never hurt her and he would always be there for her. Eventually when the need to breath became to strong the two pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each others.**

**After a long period of sitting with the occasssional bit of conversation Amelia said goodnight to Tom and headed towards the door, when Tom spoke **

**"Jane can you promise me something?"**

**"That depends what it is."**

**"That you'll never let anyone man touch you in a loving way."**

**"As long as you mean other than you, then yes, I promise for now and for always."**

**"You have no idea how much hearing you say that means to me Jane." Tom stood back up and wrapping his arms around her waist gave her a peck on the lips before bidding her goodnight. Amelia woke the next morning and sat up to look at the time half seven.**

**"Finally, your awake." It was only then Amelia realised that Belinda had been sat on the edge of her bed. Amelia raised an eyebrow at her questionably and Belinda rolled her eyes, "Well, what happened last night silly?" Amelia went into the events of the night before and both girls ended up squealing. Belinda knew Tom was gorgeous in a domineering, masculine way and she also knew that he practically worshipped Amelia. Amelia dressed and her and Belinda went down to the common room. In the middle of the room stood Tom and Avery. Upon seeing Amelia Tom strolled over to her took her hand and kissed it "Good morning."**

**At breakfast the Great Hall was filled with happy Slytherins, as everyone knew Amelia and Tom were made for each other. The day passed by without incident and Amelia felt a spring in her step and she knew she couldn't be happier, she had even forgotten the fact that someday she would be sent back to the future.**

**That evening all the seventh years were sat discussing their hatred of Gryffindor and mocking muggles Amelia pretended to join in, for appearances sake. Tom was speaking with such fire Amelia was mesmerised by him and his words, but they sounded strangely familiar.**

**"As you all know my mother bedded a muggle and gave me this repulsive muggle's name but I have finally come up with one I like one which some day all witches and wizards will fear, belonging to the greatest wizard of all time." Amelia watched as the letters of Tom's full name came up and began to rearrange themselves, it was then Amelia's memories came back. She had fallen for Lord Voldermort.**

*************************************************

**So what do you think? And you can all thank Mariuslover66 for this review as i wasn't going to put this chapter up until tomorrow before the story got reviewed, I can't promise a new chapter for every review but I can promise that it speeds me up**


	5. Chapter 4 What I've done

**Chapter 3 - What I've done**

The second the words formed Amelia was physically sick. Tom's attention was immediately drawn away from his speech as he wondered what was wrong, had someone poisoned her."Jane, do you need to be taken to Madame Pomfrey?" Tom tried to put his hand on Amelia's shoulder but she instantly pulled away. Tom Riddle was Lord Voldermort, the man who had taken her parents from her, the man who had repeatedly tried to kill her brother and Amelia had loved him, she'd kissed him. Springing to her feet Amelia made for the door, only to be stopped by Tom's hand lightly taking hold of her wrist.

"Jane what is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't you even touch me you vial murderous bastard." Amelia spat out the words and anger took over Tom's features, Amelia didn't care though she just had to get away. Amelia twisted her arm out of Tom's grasp and dashed out of the common room she could her the voices and footsteps of the mass of Slytherin footsteps that was following her, but she had to get away. Amelia threw open the doors and exited the Hogwarts building out into the night, where the rain and a vicious thunderstorm absorbed her.

Amelia glanced over her shoulder, Tom was close on her heel, the weather was slowing her down but seemed to help him. A bolt of lightning struck the ground right next to her causing her to fall to the ground. She tried to scramble to her feet but she couldn't, the fall had caused her to twist her ankle and before she knew it Tom was just a meter away from her and was kneeling down to make sure she was alright. Amelia saw a lightning bolt coming down from the sky, it came down faster than imaginable, Amelia was barely able to register the fact that it was going to hit her before it did.

Amelia wasn't in pain, was she dead, no this didn't feel like death, but she should be in agony. Amelia could hear water, rain, she was somewhere where it was raining. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the cave, she want she went to before going back in time, maybe it was all just a horrible sick dream. Amelia rubbed her aching neck. No, it wasn't a dream she was wearing the necklace. Amelia threw up again, repulsed by herself and what she had done. Amelia went to rip the necklace off when she though back to things she had been told in the past, this necklace had protection and symbolic meaning, it could possibly save her life in this war and Dumbledore had always said that love would destroy Voldermort and hadn't he on some level loved Jane, as much as the thought repulsed her Amelia knew this necklace could be useful, so she left it on hiding it beneath her clothes.

Amelia sat for a moment thoughts flying through her head, had time progressed the same here as it had in the past. Were people still looking for her? What would people say when they saw her? Had Voldermort gained strength? Amelia tried not to let herself think about the latter and just hoped that he hadn't, Merlin only knew what he would do to her if he found out about everything. Amelia stood up, thankfully on the trips to the future and back her wand had found it's way into her robes. Looking around Amelia noticed that she couldn't find her bag, maybe people had been looking for and found it, thinking of that Amelia realised she had best get back to Order headquarters, they may think she was dead, one thing was for sure, if she had been gone long they were going to kill her.

Apparating into the park, Amelia looked around to make sure there was no muggles before running across the street to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Amelia slowly opened the door afraid what she may see, the hallway was empty so Amelia quietly made her way across the corridor to the kitchen door. Listening she could hear Remus speaking "So Molly, we really should start thinking about Christmas, who'll be here? Are we having it here? I must admit I'm leaving the work to you but tell me if there's anything we can do. Just because there's a war on there's no reason we can't have a good Christmas" There seemed to be an emphasis on the we and Amelia could only assume Remus was referring to himself and Sirius. Amelia didn't have to wait long to find out Sirius' opinion on the matter.

"NO Reason! No reason! How about the fact that Amelia is either dead or dying out there?"

"Sirius calm down, life has to go on"

"Remus." Amelia could tell from her voice that Molly was in tears, "Sirius is right and I think it's best he loses his temper now or would you rather he does it in front of Harry, that poor boy." Amelia couldn't believe how much everyone had missed her it seemed so unreal and she had barely even thought of them, what was she going to tell them. There was a small cough behind her and Amelia twirled round to see Moody stood there, "You've got some explaining to do girl."

Moody reached around Amelia and opened the door pushing her through, "Guess who I found ease dropping?" Everyone wa on their feet and hugging her in a flash and she had a hundred questions thrown at her about how she was and where she had been. Molly ushered her to a chair and everyone took a calming breath and Molly was the first to speak "Are you hungry darling?"

"No thank you Molly." Amelia began to cry, she realised now how much she had missed everyone, she could have never seen her again and they would never have known how much she loved them all. Everyoen was momentarily stunned the last time she had been seen crying was when she was three years old and she had tripped and fallen down the stairs and Sirius did the same thing he had then, he wrapped his arms around her, using his thumb to draw circles on her back and told her she was alright, he wouldn't let anything hold her. Once Amelia was calm, Remus spoke up,

"Perhaps we should get to telling everyone she alive and safe Sirius, call a meeting for tomorrow, let her get some sleep." Sirius simply nodded as he kept his arms around her walking her up the stairs to her room, it was exactly how she left it, only someone had kept it tidy someone expected her to come back and Amelia was positive she knew who, Sirius never lost faith, she was after all, always his favourite.

"Is there anything you need?" Amelia shook her head this all seemed to surreal, as Amelia sat on the bed she realised she still hadn't let go of Sirius.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Do you want me to stay, like when you were younger?" Amelia nodded and Sirius told her to get changed he would be back in a minute. When Sirius came back Amelia was getting under the covers. Sirius tucked her in and then changed into his dog form lying in front of her on the bed. Amelia fell asleep playing with his fur. The next morning Amelia awoke alone in her room, she quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, for once in her life Amelia Potter was craving company.

In the kitchen it seemed like most the order of the phoenix was there, those she had seen last night Molly, Moody, Sirius and Remus, but also some other. The other members included Dumbledore, Dung, Kingsley, Tonks and Arthur. Everyone went in turns hugging her except Dumbledore. Molly eventually intervened to make sure Amelia had some breakfast, whilst Molly was cooking everyone sat down and looked at Amelia expectantly.

"There's only so much I can tell you and you'll have to be happy with that, I'll tell you all I can." Everyone looked confused and waited for Amelia to continue, Amelia ad planned this all last night and knew what to say. "I've been doing some investigation into a way to beat Voldermort although I can't say I got far, I couldn't get in touch with any of you because to get what little information I did I had to put myself in a rather dangerous situation and I didn't want to risk getting killed." Everyone looked worried and Amelia could tell that Molly was suppressing the urge to lecture her about not getting into those situations in the first place.

"And did you find everything useful for once?" There was an edge on Dumbledore's voice and Amelia knew he was furious at her, but he never did like it if things didn't go his way or he didn't know everything that was going on.

"I may have found a weakness in Lord Voldermort but I need to do more research." Amelia couldn't help but smirk as everyone began to look very excited everyone that is except Dumbledore.

"Well are you going to tell us what it is girl?" Amelia couldn't help but laugh inside her head, she'd never thought she'd see Alaster Moody so excited, he even ended up taking a drink out of Kingsley's glass he was so focused on Amelia.

"Love" Everyone looked at Amelia confused, Dumbledore had a hidden look of smugness on his face, thinking thatshe was about to only repeat what he had been saying for years about the protection of love.

"When Voldermort was in his seventh year of Hogwarts he met a girl, he fell in love with her, but one night early in the school year she left him, disappeared into thin air. But as we all know Lord Voldermort is not one to do things by halves so when he fell in love he also became very possessive. So consider this what could we do if we found this girl and confronted Voldermort with her, or even her name, as I would wager he wouldn't forget something like that." There was a silence as the information was absorbed by each member of the group, Moody was the first to talk.

"Hold on one sec, Albus weren't you teaching when Voldermort was at school, shouldn't you have known this?" Amelia wanted to laugh out loud at Dumbledore's face he looked as though he had just been slapped, before he regained his composure.

"Miss Potter is wrong the girl is dead."

"I have it on good authority that she's not sir." A staring contest ensued between Amelia and Dumbledore, student and teacher. The entire table sat in amazement they had never seen Amelia challenge Dumbledore before she always seemed to be a little intimidated by him. The staring contest could have gone on for days by the looks of things, neither even blinked when Arthur stated that he had to leave for work. The ground began to tremor slightly, Amelia was losing her temper.

"Amelia love, be a dear, I need some help sorting through some old things, it seems this house always seems to have bits and bobs popping out everywhere." Molly was hoping this would be enough, if Amelia's power exploded no one would be safe of her blast.

"Of course Molly." Amelia rose and broke eye contact following Molly upstairs with her head held high, she wasn't scared of Albus Dumbledore anymore.


	6. Chapter 5 Christmas

**Chapter 5 - Christmas**

It was decided that Amelia would not return to Hogwarts due to the fact that she had already missed the first two months but due to her having already "missed" the first two months. Amelia was stayed at Grimmauld Place, she would often stay up for hours talking about everything and anything, she would talk about her childhood memories with Sirius and Remus was there, Molly was teaching her a few different recipes and discovering that Amelia was a natural cook and on occasions when Snape was there they would discuss possible improvements for different potions, it was almost as if there was no war at all.

The month came and went and before Amelia knew it, she sat at the kitchen table trying to think what to get everyone. She already knew a rare book that she wanted to get Hermionie and she had already put in a specialist order for in Flourish and Blotts, a book on muggle mechanics for Arthur, a platinum stirring rod for Severus, a box of sherbet lemons for Dumbledore, although the two barely spoke to each other at the moment, a bottle of fire whisky for dung, a tie for Kingsley, Tonks a weird sister's record, some wool for Molly and she had come up with a product for the twins. This still left Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Sirius, Luna, Ginny and Neville.

Amelia let out an audible sigh; she was never good at thinking of Christmas presents it had taken her all month to come up with what she had.

"Molly help what do I get Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny? And if you have any ideas for the others on her I would appreciate it." Amelia had bewitched the parchment so no one could see their own name or what was next to it, so didn't have to worry when Molly looked over her shoulder at who she hadn't figured out yet.

"Well, I know Ginny's been fussing over her hair a lot lately, so perhaps a book on glamour spells, although why she worries about such things so much I'll never know, she's beautiful just the way she is." Amelia scribbled down the idea and thought she might buy Ginny some hair accessories as well.

"You could always buy Sirius a lead." Amelia burst into laughter; it wasn't often that Remus came out with such remarks, which always made them even funnier. Once Amelia stopped laughing an idea hit her,

"I'm such an idiot I have a load of Dad's stuff upstairs, I know Harry will love just cause it's dad's."

"Oh that's a lovely idea sweetheart and as for Ron anything edible, you know he has a good appetite." Amelia agreed with Molly she had wanted to get everyone something personal but she just wasn't that talented.

"How about a promise not to get in trouble for a year, save me nearly having a heart attack every time you leave the house?""Remus, that's not fair on her. Remember all the trouble we used to get into?"

"As I recall Sirius it was all the trouble you and James got me into." Sirius gave a small chuckle and it was silently decided that was out of the question. Sirius' suddenly looked surprised at himself,

"You can do my Christmas shopping for me."

"And what else?" Amelia had already planned to do so for Sirius as he couldn't leave the house, thinking of that saddened Amelia as she remembered when her parents were still alive how Sirius used to love taking her and Cassandra out, anywhere and everywhere on mini adventures. The thought of Cassandra made Amelia realise she had almost forgot to put Cass on the list. Remus looked over her shoulder at who she was writing before looking at her questioningly.

"We may hate each other but she's still my sister." Everyone remained quiet no one had ever known before that Amelia sent Cassandra anonymous birthday and Christmas presents, but Cassandra was the only person who had lived through the same things as Amelia that night and she hoped one day when the war was over they could be sisters again. Amelia was pulled out of her thoughts by Sirius pulling faces at Remus.

"Yes Sirius, I get the message." Amelia looked at Remus confused, what message? Sirius was all too happy to answer that question.

"That I know better than Remus. Once inseparable always inseparable." Amelia couldn't help but laugh it was true in their younger days Amelia and Cassandra had been inseparable and if one did something the other quickly followed, whether it was learning how to use the potty, the first word dada or following Sirius out of the house.

Arthur came in from work and sat down to breakfast, which Molly had somehow finished to prepare between all the talk. Over breakfast the talk again went to Christmas and Arthur gave Amelia the idea of getting Bill a curse breaker game, for his desk in Gringotts, although Molly didn't like the idea of distracting him from his work, especially when Amelia decided to put a charm on it so only those who Bill wanted to see it would know it was there. They also came up with the idea of getting Charlie a new pair of Dragon hide gloves as in one of his letters he mentioned he had almost got himself burnt and knew he should get some knew ones.

Remus also managed to come up with the suggestion on some books on odd magical creatures for Luna and some potion notes to help Neville survive Snape. Leaving only Sirius and Remus. Amelia decided that Remus could do with some knew robes as his old ones were all worn, not very exciting but she'd have to hope to come up with something better.

"Sirius why are you so difficult?"

"I'm an idiot I've got an idea and it's so obvious, I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Remus leaned over and whispered cookies in Amelia's ear. At first Amelia didn't get what he meant but then the memories came flooding back, Sirius used to love coming over to the Potter's not just for the company but Lilly had taught Amelia and Cassandra to make delicious cookies that Sirius couldn't get enough of and when they had gone into hiding Lilly had given Remus her cook book just in case the worst should happen as something for her to leave her daughters.

Amelia looked at the list with a satisfied smile; it was finally finished now she just needed to go shopping. Tomorrow was December 2nd a Monday so Diagon Alley shouldn't be too overcrowded. Amelia got a good night sleep and the next morning she told everyone where she was going and flooed to Diagon Alley. Amelia first went to Gringotts to get some galleons out to buy everything with. Wandering round Diagon Alley Amelia was able to get everything she needed and decided to have lunch at one of the small cafes, the golden wand, Amelia liked it as it was small but open so you knew who was in the room with you and Amelia's favourite table was on one of the side walls where you could see the entire room, but it was behind so many tables those coming in often didn't notice who was sat there.

Amelia had just given her order when she saw, Lucius Malfoy walk in; thankfully, he didn't notice her as he took a seat at the other side of the cafe. Amelia's food came and she ate it quietly whilst keeping her eyes on the door, it seemed Mad eye was having an effect on her. As Amelia ate, no one noticed her and Amelia paid the bill and headed out, she hadn't got three feet out the door when she knew she was being followed, but the person doing so was sly, in a way unique to death eaters but with slight flare, which suggested a high-level death eater.

Amelia kept walking and went down an alleyway that started with a swift turn and had a gap, perfect for hiding in, Amelia quickly got into the gap wand raised and ten seconds later Malfoy came round the corner looking confused and began to reach for his wand, but unexpectedly stopped.

"You also had me there Potter, but your skill, means I know your still here." Amelia knew that if Malfoy was following her there was a reason behind it, he wouldn't be just trying to kill her, Amelia knew she was not being cocky when she thought that it would take more than one death eater. Amelia cast a spell so Malfoy couldn't detect where her voice was coming from and asked,

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Information"

"I don't generally give that out, sorry"

"Cocky aren't you for a coward who spent the last few months in hiding."

"I've been finding out a few things." Amelia was controlling her temper as knew Malfoy was trying to bait her by calling her a coward. A group of wizards approached and not wanting to attract unnecessary attention, Malfoy made his way off, looking as though nothing had happened. Amelia waited to the wizards had passed and promptly left to return home, she didn't fear Malfoy but he never had told her what information he was after. Amelia didn't mention the incident with Malfoy to the order, as she knew it was insignificant and would probably end with her not being ever allowed out of the house unescorted, which would annoy her tremendously.

Christmas was only a week away and Amelia having spent the day wrapping presents collapsed onto her bed with exhaustion.

"Amelia get up." Amelia sat up with a start, she could hear the worry in Sirius' voice in an instant she had her wand in hand ready to attack anyone who came too close.

"The Weasleys are on their way and Harry, Arthur's been seriously injured I don't know anything else."

"Amelia grabbed her dressing gown and rushed downstairs after Sirius, Dung had also not left yet. Amelia sat at the table and anxiously started playing with her hair; she hated not knowing what was going on. Amelia heard what had happened and was worried about what this meant for Harry, however Amelia couldn't dwell on it as Sirius was struggling to keep the Weasleys from barging into St Mungos and Amelia wasn't listening to know what had been said but Sirius looked as though he could swing for someone, never a good sign.

"Everyone stop arguing for a sec, this is the last thing Arthur would want." Everyone was quite, knowing this to be the truth and because they knew to listen when the authoritarian in Amelia came out.

"I understand that your worried about your dad, but the circumstances are too suspicious already without us going barging in and making things worse. Need I remind you all that if Fudge gets whiff of the order he'll send anyone he can to Azkaban. We need to wait, at least until we hear from Molly"

Everyone was silent for a moment as Ginny sunk into a chair followed by Ron and Harry the twins did not look happy but said nothing.

"Accio Butterbeer." Sirius summoned the drinks, Amelia was about to go for something stronger when Sirius gave a look to stop her and she wouldn't argue tonight. A letter came from Molly and the news did not sound good but she gave orders to stay put so Amelia new that the rest of the Weasleys wouldn't disobey her. Everyone remained sat round the table, no words were exchanged just the odd worried look between Amelia, Harry and Sirius. At half three Amelia needed to get out of the atmosphere so quietly stated that she was going upstairs to get changed and left the room. She had just taken her dressing gown off when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Sirius walked in a concerned look on his face, he looked at her waiting in case she needed to have a breakdown, he knew that in these moments if Amelia needed him she would let him know. Amelia shook her head to say no she wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown and Sirius nodded and went back downstairs. Amelia got dressed and headed back downstairs and resumed sitting in her seat.

At ten past five Molly came in and announced that Arthur was going to be alright. Given the good news Sirius sprung up and started making breakfast and Amelia went straight to his aid as she always did. Harry looked as though he was about to help when Molly pulled him into a hug. It was quickly decided that the Weasley's would more than likely be there for Christmas and Amelia looked forward to being able to spend the day with everyone she cared about. After breakfast Amelia and everyone else in the house slept, Amelia sharing her room with Ginny. Once everyone was up they got ready to go see Arthur, Amelia decided to stay home with Sirius and told Molly to pass on her regards, although it was clear that Molly would have rather she had come with them but Amelia hated hospitals, but used not wanting to abandon Sirius as an excuse once everyone was gone Amelia sat at the table and sighed thinking of the hurt that came from war.

After everyone had come back Harry went straight to bed and Amelia could feel secrecy in the air, the adults were holding things back, which they always did mainly as Molly still thought Amelia was a child and the Weasley children clearly knew something they shouldn't no doubt thanks to the twins' extendable ears.

The next day everyone was putting up Christmas decorations and hearing Sirius singing carols reminded her of Christmas when her parents were still alive. Amelia had Molly distract Sirius upstairs with decorations and had baked several batches of cookies and hidden them in her room. Hermionie came and confided in Amelia that it was mainly because skiing was not her thing.

Christmas morning quickly came and the girls went straight to their presents showing each other what they had gotten. Amelia thought about the pointlessness of her and Dungs exchanging presents as he her had gotten her a bottle of Fire Whiskey swell, most of her presents consisted of an array of books, one of which was an vintage potions book, whom she could have guessed who it was from without seeing the black wrapping paper, the traditional Weasley sweater. Amelia went to Sirius' present, which she had seen Lupin bring the box in for but still hadn't let her know what it was.

"Wow Amelia who got you that? It's gorgeous." The present a dress, was breathtaking a Gryffindor red with gold trimming, Amelia was never one to care about dresses or shopping, but this dress she fell in love with and decided to wear it that day, so Sirius could see her in it. The three of them headed downstairs, but were cut off midway down the stairs by Sirius,

"Do me a favour and stay upstairs for a bit, Molly's crying, Percy sent back his Christmas jumper." The three nodded and headed upstairs and after ranting about Percy for awhile Amelia began to teach Ginny some glamour spells whilst Hermionie read the book Amelia had gotten her. After letting the dust settle downstairs, the three decided to venture back. Amelia decided to help Sirius clear up rather than go with the Weasleys to go see Arthur; she had only seen him the night before, when she dropped his present off. Time went by and soon it was time for the others to be returning to Hogwarts and Amelia had decided that she would do a little investigating into what could be found about Jane Meadowhearst and what happened after her death.

Amelia had thought that Dumbledore might want Harry to learn Occlumency and had a good idea about why Severus had come and why he wanted to speak to Harry. But was surprised when he gave her a message from Dumbledore

"Dumbledore requires your assistance at Hogwarts, keeping an eye on things and to keep the students safe should the ministry try anything."

Amelia nodded although in her heart she was screaming, she hated being at Hogwarts, she always felt like she was just a tool for Dumbledore to use, and that she in herself didn't matter. Amelia excused herself to go back and passed Harry on the staircase but she didn't even notice him, she was leaving her home, she wanted to stay with Sirius but she daren't argue with Dumbledore. Amelia knew that Sirius and Severus had argued and she planned to have a word with Severus, as this night should have been a cheerful one Arthur was cured but Amelia couldn't help but notice that Sirius looked as miserable as she felt.

Ok not the most eventful chapter but hey it was long and got the whole Christmas period out of they way don't worry the story speeds up from here.


	7. Chapter 6 Dumbledore

**Ok I know I'm skipping big time periods and I'm sorry but it would just get boring both to write and read. Also I know the Battle of the Department of Mysteries has been simplified to the movie version with everyone appearing but it was necessary and made my life a lot easier meaning I write faster. Finally updates for this story may start being a little slow as I am currently alternating between this and my other story Baby.**

**Chapter 6 - Dumbledore**

Amelia didn't travel back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express like the others but instead apparated just outside the gates where Professor Snape was waiting for her. As they began the walk up to the castle Severus began to explain the situation to her.

"You will be staying in a room connected directly to the Headmasters office, he needs to know that someone is up there keeping up communications with the order and protecting Hogwarts." Amelia nodded but said nothing, to her what Severus was saying sounded an awful lot like Dumbledore wanted her were he could keep and eye on her. The rest of the journey was made in silence, although Amelia could see Severus giving her worried looks, he knew something was wrong.

"This years password is Fizzing Whizbee" Amelia nodded as she made her way up the spiral staircase, before knocking on the door, entering when Dumbledore called her in and sitting when he signalled for Amelia to take the seat opposite him.

"You are no doubt wondering why your back here, well there are two very simple reasons for that the first is that events at Hogwarts may mean that I need your assistance in the near future, in order for the protection of those who are important to our mission and you were getting far too comfy at Grimmauld Place, with Sirius, your not in the order to relax your here to help us win the war, to be a weapon to use against Voldermort." Amelia knew it was best to keep quiet even though she knew the underlying meaning of Dumbledore's words, he did not want her to be happy, he wantd her at his disposal whenever and wherever he wanted. Dumbledore had to prepare for the students coming so dismissed her onto her room, but not before informing her that she was forbidden from letting anyone, who did not already know she was there, to communicate with anyone within Hogwarts or being seen in Hogwarts, all of which Amelia accepted with a sigh, after all the years she had been with him she was used to his manipulating ways.

Amelia went through the secret doorway in the wall and up a flight of stairs to her room, it was simple with a desk, bookcase, bed, wardrobe and her trunk. Amelia unpacked some of her clothes into the wardrobe before picking up a book and reading it at her desk. At dinner time Dobby brought her some dinner with a wide smile, but Amelia knew it was a fake as for some reason Dobby had always hated her, although she didn't know why, she had always tried to be nice to him. Amelia ate her dinner and decided to write Sirius a letter about nothing in particular just to give herself something to do. Amelia decided to get an early night and went to bed at ten and fell into a quiet dreamless sleep.

The next morning Amelia awoke at six due to the fact that she had, had an early night, but she had only just got dressed when fawks came flying into the room, a began to not so gently peck at her shoulder, obviously Dumbledore wanted to se her and as always he was not prepared to wait. Amelia made her way down the stone staircase into Dumbledore's office, where he sat at his desk waiting for her.

"Ah good you were already up." the words in themselves sounded kind enough but there was a glint in Dumbledore's eyes and the way he was holding his wand that had Amelia worried about what he had planned.

"You see Amelia, there are answers you need to give." Dumbledore's voice was now and full of ill-intent.

"What kind of questions sir?" Amelia tried to stop her voice from trembling but there was still a faint hint of fear in her voice.

"How you found out about Jane Meadowhearst, where you were those two months and any other secrets you hold to do with Lord Voldermort and don't lie to me." Amelia looked at Dumbledore with fear, she had faced the most powerful and ruthless death eaters and the Dark Lord himself but she had never felt evil oozing out of someone as it was Dumbledore, it frightened her, she had come face to face to the Dark Lord in his powerful moments before he killed her mother and she had never felt such evil. Dumbledore's facade was gone she was now face to face with the real Dumbledore, a madman, attached solely to his own ideals, of defeating his enemies, a man who would let nothing come between him and those ideals, no mattter what the cost to others. Amelia sat there refusing to answer and after a few minutes Dumbledore gave a long bored sigh before sending the chair Amelia sat on flying across the room from underneath her, causing her to be sprawled on the floor, Amelia began to reach for her wand when Dumbledore said "Accio wand. Now would you care to comment Miss Potter." Amelia remained silent as she looked up at Dumbledore, she knew she was in a very vulnerable position as she had left Tom's necklace up in her room and knew she couldn't wear it just in case Dumbledore recognised it.

"Crucio" pain racked through Amelia's body, she had felt the unforgivable before but this was it different it seemed more powerful and was definitely more painful then any she had felt before, but she did not scream she would not give him the satisfaction. After Dumbledore got tired he sent her flying into the room throwing her carelessly on the floor.

The month continued like this and the only way Amelia even knew the date was thanks to a small calendar she had brought with her, the timings of "activities", like eating or being caused pain, would differ daily and depended on how busy Dumbledore was or what visitors he had, but one thing was constant pain. Amelia was not even allowed to send letters Dumbledore wrote them for her and all Amelia could think about was what had happened to Dumbledore. Amelia had known him most her life and in her life as Jane Meadowhearst, in those days he was anti-Slytherin but still never cruel and Amelia knew that it had been the last few years that there had been subtle changes in him, he had become more manipulative, having others do the work but still being seen as the one who knew everything. Dumbledore had also been dabbling in the darkest of the Dark Arts probably in a hope to defeat Voldermort but he didn't take heed to the ancient legends which spoke of the risks after all, those Dark Arts had claimed many people's insanity because they weren't strong enough to handle them.

It was Saturday 30th June and Amelia knew that Dumbledore wouldn't try to get back whilst the quidditch mathc was on anf Amelia decided to take the risk o going into her box of secrets and getting out the necklace Tom had given her and putting it round her head began to think the words I need help, the problem with the necklace was that she didn't know how it worked. Amelia kept trying with the necklace for the next few days to no avail she had taken to keeping it on because she wasn't sure how much more of Dumbledore she could survive and realistically things couldn't get any worse for her even death would be a relief, not to mention the fact that he had been removed from his post so couldn't get into Hogwarts that often.

It was Thursday evening and Amelia couldn't sleep, something felt wrong and Amelia senses had never let her down before, but Amelia couldn't investigate it because she was locked in that stupid room, feeling her sanity drift away day by day. Amelia was watching the stars go by as she suddenly began to feel light headed, warning her that a vision was coming as Amelia laid down on her bed so she wouldn't fall and hit her head.

_Amelia was stood in the middle of Hogwarts grounds a confused looking young Tom Riddle in front of he and Amelia recognised this as the moment she had returned to the future. Belinda was stood next to Tom and asked,_

_"You were closer did you see what happened? She can't have just disappeared into thin air, could she?" _

_"No even she wasn't that powerful, I get the feeling the headmaster or Professor Dumbledore may know something about this, after all there was something very odd about her when she arrived, like the way she spoke, almost as though she didn't belong." Tom had near enough figured it out and Amelia was amazed at how quickly he could pick things up and how good he looked, but she shouldn't be thinking about that, he was after all Lord Voldermort. The next few images were of the missing posters when she went missing and what struck her most was how desperate Tom seemed to find her._

_After that the time changed completely she was in Dumbledore "secret" back office and a man she didn't recognise was talking to Dumbledore._

_"So you see sir Wormtail is the traitor, would you like me to fetch him?""No, No there will be no need, avada kendra." The man fell to the floor stone dead, Dumbledore side stepping the body went to a secret cabinet and pulled out a journal "The plan" was the heading of the page as Amelia read what he was writing, "Use Pettigrew to kill Potters and gain control of the powerful little Amelia." Amelia then saw him replacing the journal._

Amelia couldn't believe it Dumbledore had purposely had Dumbledore kill her parents, Amelia wondered what else was in that journal, she had to get her hands on it and find out when Dumbledore had truly gone insane. Just then Dumbledore came barging into her room.

"There is a battle at the Department of Mysteries, we may soon have company wait for me in the back office and if you dare to try and get a message out to anybody I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Dumbledore just to be certain dragged her into the back office and magically bound her to a chair. Once Dumbledore had been gone for a few minutes

Amelia began to draw on the power she had told no one she possed, deep magic tied deep to her very soul and used it to release the bonds, holding her with ease going. She made her way carefully to the place where she had seen Dumbledore's journal. It was still there. Amelia was shocked when she found that there was no protection around such a thing although she supposed Dumbledore thought that no one would ever would question him, look for such a thing or get this far. It didn't take long for Amelia to realise that the journal would only show specific sections based on key words and apparently for Dumbledore the word manipulation was too broad. Through a string of words her image of Dumbledore became worse and worse. She used the journal to identify where her wand was and how to get it, before pocketing the journal and heading to the department of mysteries.

Amelia flooed straight into the ministry and saw Dumbledore and Voldemort engaged in battle and Amelia made her decision right then, she wouldn't be Dumbledore's tool any longer, she would let him succeed.

"Dumbledore care to explain your journal?" Dumbledore and Voldemort stopped fighting, Harry was on the sidelines looking confused, Dumbledore looked furious and Voldermort looked very pleased.

"Forgetting old man let me remind you then. You wanted Mum and dad dead so you could control me so you faked the prophecy and made Wormtail secret keeper knowing he was a spy. You left Harry with the Dursleys although their is no love link because mum cast a spell of separation when we went into hiding. You let Wormtail be knowing that if you had acted you could have gotten Sirius out of Azkaban. You tortured me for the 5 months. And last night YOU killed the Grangers."

By this time everyone had come up from the Department of mysteries, Herminie was pale as a ghost and Amelia wasn't sure if she had already known that her parents were dead, but she did now, but the thing that struck Amelia most was the fact that Sirius was missing."Where's Sirius?" No one met her eyes and she knew what it meant, Sirius was dead, but their would be time to mourn him later.

"That is the last person you'll take from me Dumbledore. Now I'll show you why you should never have pissed off AMELIA JANE POTTER!" Light began to radiate off Amelia as spells began to shoot out her wand, causing Dumbledore immense pain, before she felt an arm grab her and apparate her away.


	8. Chapter 7 The start of a new life

This chapter goes out to nicole17 for reviewing.

**Chapter 7 the start of a new life**

Amelia looked around and saw she was in a warm, richly furnished dining room.

"Now, there will be no hexing me in my home for getting you out of the ministry." The voice belonged to one Lucius Malfoy, who hesitantly let go of her, obviously not wanting to be on the receiving end of her extreme temper. Amelia temper was calming down and then it hit her, what she had suppressed to get through the moment Sirius was dead.

Malfoy, Do you know how Sirius died?" Amelia knew that Lucius was likely to have been down in the battle as the Dark Lord's right hand man.

"Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse, there wasn't supposed to be any deaths." the last part had been said in a whisper as though Lucius was only addressing himself.

"No questions, I have to get back quickly is there anything important in Grimmauld's place or Hogwarts?" Amelia wasn't sure when Severus had come in but answered him immediately as she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes go into my room at Grimmauld's place, beside my bed is a red circle touch it and say "In nomen of quicumque est verus, ostendo sum specialis of scientia quod diligo", Amelia knew Severus would remember this as he could speak Latin, then under the bed two boxes will appear, they contain some very valuable items." Severus nodded and turned on his heel and out the door with nothing but a nod to Lucius.

Just as Severus was leaving Lord Voldemort came into the room, Lucius bowed and left the room leaving Amelia alone with him.

"I could always tell you were special, smarter than the rest."

"There is much you don't know."

"Then tell me." Amelia took a deep breath, as she knew she was taking a risk as she pulled out the necklace from underneath her T-shirt.

"How is that possible?" Voldemort sounded actually confused and Amelia could have sworn that she saw a flash of brown in Voldermort's red eyes, but she couldn't be sure.

"Last August, I was on the move, avoiding going back to Hogwarts, I settled in a cave for the night and woke up when we first met, it was only after I passed out again that the founders told me what was going on.""The founders."

"The founders of Hogwarts and Lucinda Honokaa, my ancestor, she was the last Honokaa before it turned to Malfoy. Anyway they stripped me of some of my memories and told me that the fate of magic depended on me going back."

"So what happened on your last night?"

"I had always still had the memories of things that have been done but was never able to connect the two names until that night." There was a silence between the two, before Amelia decided to move onto another topic."

"Well that's the awkward part out of the way, but there is still a lot to discuss, this bloody thing for instance, sorry." Amelia had yawned the last part out earning herself a chuckle from Voldemort,

"Perhaps you should rest and the business can be discussed tomorrow afternoon." Amelia nodded and Voldemort made his way out of the room, with only a moment's hesitation. Amelia had expected Lucius to be the one to come in for her but instead it was Narcissa, wearing a dressing gown.

"Amelia, I'm so pleased to meet you, come I'll show you to your room, you must be tired." Amelia silently followed Narcissa, not sure if she was aware about the fact that she was her daughter. Amelia's room was exquisite, although she expected all the rooms in Malfoy Manor were.

"You're about the same build as me so I got you some of my clothes to wear until, we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Thank You, this is all very kind of you."

"It's no trouble darling, goodnight." Amelia bid Narcissa goodnight and let out a long deep sigh, quickly changing into the nightclothes Narcissa had provided her with, an almost perfect fit and went straight to sleep. It was eight o'clock when Amelia woke up, which was late by her standards as she almost always woke up at half seven at the latest. Dressing Amelia made her way out of her room meeting Lucius at the top of the stairs.

"Also an early riser I see." Amelia nodded and Lucius led her into a smaller dining room, this one was less formal than the one she had been in the night before and Amelia assumed this was the one that was used on an everyday basis.

"Mr Malfoy."

"Call me Lucius."

"Lucius, I'd just like to thank you for your hospitality, I know you and I have never seen eye to eye.""You are now on our side of the war and we look after our own and I know Cissy is interested in getting to know you."

"So she knows." Lucius nodded and Amelia was glad that she wouldn't have to watch what she said to carefully. Lucius and Amelia had just finished breakfast when an elf came in and told them that Severus was here and Lucius told the elf to bring him through. Severus came in carrying the box Amelia had asked him to fetch.

"Thank you Severus, so what happened at the order?"

"Suffice to say Remus is furious with Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur are both worried for your well being and even Alaster kept muttering about "When he got his hands on Dumbledore" Amelia couldn't understand this at first as although it was clear Alaster thought she was talented and she had great respect for him, she couldn't think of any reason why he would be so angry until she remembered one crucial part.

"Damn that eye." Lucius had been listening intently through the whole conversation and gave Amelia a curious look, as she took a deep breath, before turning around and lifting her T-shirt half way up her back.

"He wouldn't, I mean even the Dark Lord. Shit. Are you alright?" Amelia nodded as she turned to face the two men who looked as though they were about to be sick. The mark on Amelia's back was a bright red skull as only an extremely thin piece of skin stopped the blood from pouring out; it was the mark of the spell "abyssus poena". Abyssus Poena was the darkest off all magic feared even by those who were happy to use unforgivable curses, even the dark lord would not do it as he feared it so, but Dumbledore had used it, Dumbledore had gone further than centuries worth of wizards before him. The Abyssus Poena not only caused it's victim to feel the most horrific pain, reliving the pain of all those in their bloodline for the past century in a minute but took with it a part of the caster soul to the abyss of pain and if the spell was used to often the abyss would have enough of the caster's soul and cause pain to the entire world for a thousand years.

There was silence between the three, which was broken only by the sound of Narcissa coming into the room humming, after she had said good morning to everyone she turned to Severus and asked, "What does the world know of lasts night's events? Can I take Amelia shopping?"Severus smiled and shook his head Narcissa was famous for her shopping sprees.

"The world is in the dark, but by tomorrow it probably won't be safe for her to leave the house to the dust settles." Narcissa nodded and sat down to enjoy a light breakfast before she and Amelia headed off shopping.

The two of them flooed to Diagon Alley and received a few strange looks for being in one another's company, but neither cared. They headed straight to madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, Madam Malkin seemed surprised when the two of them walked in together, but quickly recomposed herself.

"Lovely to see you both again and what can I do for you both today?"

"I'm in need of an entirely new wardrobe.""To be charged to the Malfoy account." Amelia looked at Narcissa, completely and utterly shocked, she had expected to pay for her own clothes and she was perfectly happy with that, but Narcissa gave her the Malfoy smirk and Amelia knew this was an argument she wasn't going to win. Narcissa and Amelia spent the whole day in the store and much to Amelia annoyance Narcissa wouldn't let her see the price of anything and just giggled and shook her head when Amelia tried to argue. By the time the two got home, both were starving due to not having had anything to eat since breakfast, so Narcissa called her house elf to bring them something to eat whilst she helped Amelia unpack all her new clothes. Amelia couldn't help but reflect on the day and how things had gone surprisingly well.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Lucius poked his head in,

"Cissy, Amelia, Draco's in the fireplace." The three of them made their way downstairs together and saw Draco's head waiting patiently in the fireplace. Narcissa started the conversation,

"What's wrong with my little baby?""Mother company, anyway I was cornered by Granger, Potter, Weasleys and told to send the message home you have DA, defence association."

"Thanks, Draco, that means a lot and don't worry they'll know to wait for my signal, well Hermionie will."

"Well if that's all I'll be off. Night mum, dad, Pot... Amelia." Everyone said a brief goodnight to Draco before he disappeared.

"Is there a reason you're all sat on the floor?" Amelia wasn't sure when Severus had come in or how long he had been there. Severus gave Amelia a letter, which was from lord Voldermort, he was busy with his conquest and wanted her to meet him, she was to find Bellatrix in Knockturn Alley who would take her to him, and she would meet Bellatrix at six am.


	9. Chapter 8 the meeting

Hey guys, sorry about the delay but having no time and two stories and a million stories ideas going through my head it's taking me a bit of time to finish a chapter, but if your reading this thank you for your patience.

Also Thank you to everyone has reviewed and so on it means the world to me especially as I never thought this fic was any good, guess I was wrong.

**Chapter 8 The meeting**

Amelia hadn't slept much her mind was a whirl with endless possibilities of what her meeting with Voldemort, would bring, it seemed strange to Amelia how in her mind he constantly flicked from being Tom to being Voldemort. The next morning Amelia woke at half four and showered and got ready with extra care although why she wasn't sure. Ten to six came and Amelia quietly made her way down to the fireplace having previously decided that it was far too early for breakfast. In her hand, she held an assortment of documents, Dumbledore's journal, and notes on anything and everything she thought could aid the downfall of Dumbledore.

Amelia flooed straight into Knockturn Alley as she knew the place well due to the amount of times she had come down here, especially with Snape to get Potions ingredients. Amelia found the spot where she was supposed to meet Bellatrix and lent against the wall blending into it in her black robe, which she had put the hood up on before leaving the Manor, just to be on the safe side.

Amelia saw the shape of a hooded woman coming towards her and her instincts told her it was Bellatrix. The figure removed their hood upon reaching the spot, Amelia had been right it was Bellatrix. Bellatrix put her hood back up and began to walk away and Amelia instinctively followed her. Bellatrix led her down some of the darkest areas of Knockturn Alley where Amelia had never been before. They soon reached a large bar called "The Serpent's poison", Bellatrix led her inside and looking around Amelia saw some of the most prominent Death Eaters.

"You can remove your hood now, Mistress, all here know the truth." Amelia took her hood down trusting Bellatrix after all she adored Voldermort and Amelia doubted she would go against him. Bellatrix led Amelia through to a door at the back of the room which led to a hallway with a staircase, at the bottom of the staircase Amelia saw Peter Pettigrew and smiled at him letting him know that she knew that his actions towards her parents death weren't entirely his own fault. He nodded to Bellatrix who disappeared back into the tavern.

"Follow me, mistress." It felt strange being called mistress first by Bellatrix now by Wormtail. Wormtail led her up the stairs and knocked on a door before scurrying away. Amelia turned to ask Wormtail what was going on, when the door in front of her opened. Amelia knew that if nothing else Voldermort would want her information before killing her, so she stepped into the room. The door closed behind her and she was surrounded by darkness. Amelia didn't move, not even when she felt the snake curling round her neck. Part of her wanted to run but another part of her said that Voldemort would not kill her at least not yet. It was then she felt the snake's fang pierce the skin on her neck.

She let out a startled yelp when she heard Voldemort's voice saying,

"Stand still, if you have told me the truth you have nothing to fear." Amelia was contemplating what he said when she realised, she hadn't passed out, she wasn't even dizzy. She heard Voldermort's voice again although strangely it seemed to have a hiss to it,

"Is she still standing?"

"She has a name and yes I am, now tell me what's going on." Amelia felt so unsure of herself; she needed answers as to what was going on. Suddenly candle began to flicker to life, the light momentarily blinding her, but when her eyes adjusted she saw she was in a small room with a simple double bed, a desk and chair and a green leather armchair sat on which was a human Lord Voldemort an older Tom, but not as old as his age he looked only to be in Amelia's mind was filled with questions, the snake bite all but forgotten. Tom signalled for her to sit before him on the bed.

"Perhaps I had best speak first my dear." Amelia was all too happy knowing that he was no doubt reading her mind and planning to answer all her questions.

"First the bite, that was to assure your identity as the day after I gave you that necklace I slipped you a potion containing my blood to give you the protection of the snake. The transformation you see before your eyes, has come though some ancient magic and some hard work, as I have been working to reunite myself with my horcruxes, which have made me younger and the knowledge that you are alive has helped the soul reuniting process and return most of my sanity." Amelia just nodded absorbing all the information she had been told.

"I believe it is now your time to talk." Amelia wondered where to start when she remembered the things that she had in her inside pocket.

"I think this is everything you will need. Dumbledore's journal you have to think a certain name, date or event but it's easy enough to navigate and notes on the order loyalties, although most the loyalties stuff is my own speculations as I'm not there anymore. Amelia would have continued going on with what she had brought but she thought it silly seeing as she could feel Tom in her mind. He was exploring every part of her mind and Amelia let him, he looked at all the major events dating back to the moment she was born pulling out when he saw Dumbledore use Abyssus Poena on her. He seemed to be in shock and Amelia gather from the reactions of Lucius, Severus and now Tom himself that this was a spell to dark even for the so-called "Dark Lord" to use.

Tom paced the room for a moment before turning to Amelia, but still he didn't say anything instead he took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her as though his life depended on it and in seconds Amelia was kissing back her worries evaporating, the world evaporating so that kiss and she and Tom were all that existed. When he pulled away, it took Amelia a moment to recompose herself, she opened her eyes and looked at Tom, and she didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was thinking the same thing as her. What now?

"Perhaps if we focus on the task at hand things might make themselves clearer to use about where our futures lie." Amelia had used this method many times before, throwing herself into work and things did always seem to work out in the end. Tom nodded and looked at her questioning as to her ideas.

"The first thing we have to take care of is Dumbledore, we need to lure him away from the others somehow so he can't hide behind them, but he won't be easy to trick." Amelia looked at the notes she had brought with her amongst them there had to be something she could use against Dumbledore.

"To I've got an idea, it's a little risk but it could work." They spent the rest of the morning working on the plans with elves bring them up food and drink by noon they were certain that they had figured it out. Amelia went back to Malfoy manor to work on her part of the preparations for what would take place in three weeks time.

88888888888888888888888888888888

It was a warm summer day as a woman stood, looking at the house across the road. A car pulled into the drive of the house the woman had been watching and Amelia approached the man getting out of the drivers side.

"I need a word with Harry, let me in peacefully and I wont have to make a scene." The man looked absolutely terrified noticing the wand in the woman's hand and let ushered her into the house their was just something in her sneer that was not only familiar but showed she meant business. A woman got out of the passenger side door and asked

"Vernon who is she." Vernon quickly ushered everybody inside hoping that the neighbours wouldn't see, mumbling something about freaks and nuisances. Harry was eyeing his sister suspiciously; he still wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened.

"Harry…"

"I knew you'd come here." Amelia spun around looking like a dear in headlights as she came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. The features of Amelia slowly began to change and so did her voice.

"Oh dear would you look at that my Polyjuice potion is wearing off. If you live maybe you should ask Snape why he brews so much of it. "Amelia slowly transformed until it was none other than Bellatrix stood staring at Dumbledore.

"No one hurts the Dark Mistress." Bellatrix's words were laced in Venom; Dumbledore however had expected this and opened the door from where he stood but the only person he saw was Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore looked for a place where more people could be hidden when the curtains began to close behind him; the only place he didn't look was the floor, where a small snake had made its way towards him.

"Professor Dumbledore, Snake." If it hadn't of been for Harry's warning then the snake would have been able to bite the flesh of Dumbledore's leg but instead it retreated a little and transformed in Tom Marvolo Riddle and from behind Draco and coming to stand beside Tom, Amelia Jane Malfoy.

"You will pay for your mistakes old man." Tom's voice was as sinister as ever and Harry looked unsure of himself not only was the monster who had tried to kill him stood before him in human form, but his sister was supporting him.

"Potter, what's on your back?" There was an element of fear in mad Eye's voice as he apparated in with most other order members and Severus.

"Dumbledore's handiwork, something even Tom, the so called "Dark Lord" wouldn't use." Mad Eye grumbled clearly unsure of what to make of the situation. Amelia's body suddenly went limp Tom caught her instinctively before looking accusingly at Dumbledore, but everyone in the room wore a baffled expression, as Amelia's breathing slowed until eventually it stopped.


	10. Chapter 9 Hope and despair

Sorry this chapter has taken so long my inspiration and my motivation had abandoned me.

**Chapter 9 - Hope and Despair**

It was a warm summer day as a woman stood, looking at the house across the road. A car pulled into the drive of the house the woman had been watching and Amelia approached the man getting out of the drivers side.

"I need a word with Harry, let me in peacefully and I wont have to make a scene." The man looked absolutely terrified noticing the wand in the woman's hand and let ushered her into the house their was just something in her sneer that was not only familiar but showed she meant business. A woman got out of the passenger side door and asked

"Vernon who is she." Vernon quickly ushered everybody inside hoping that the neighbours wouldn't see, mumbling something about freaks and nuisances. Harry was eyeing his sister suspiciously; he still wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened.

"Harry…"

"I knew you'd come here." Amelia spun around looking like a dear in headlights as she came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. The features of Amelia slowly began to change and so did her voice.

"Oh dear would you look at that my Polyjuice potion is wearing off. If you live maybe you should ask Snape why he brews so much of it. "Amelia slowly transformed until it was none other than Bellatrix stood staring at Dumbledore.

"No one hurts the Dark Mistress." Bellatrix's words were laced in Venom; Dumbledore however had expected this and opened the door from where he stood but the only person he saw was Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore looked for a place where more people could be hidden when the curtains began to close behind him; the only place he didn't look was the floor, where a small snake had made its way towards him.

"Professor Dumbledore, Snake." If it hadn't of been for Harry's warning then the snake would have been able to bite the flesh of Dumbledore's leg but instead it retreated a little and transformed in Tom Marvolo Riddle and from behind Draco and coming to stand beside Tom, Amelia Jane Malfoy.

"You will pay for your mistakes old man." Tom's voice was as sinister as ever and Harry looked unsure of himself not only was the monster who had tried to kill him stood before him in human form, but his sister was supporting him.

"Potter, what's on your back?" There was an element of fear in mad Eye's voice as he apparated in with most other order members and Severus.

"Dumbledore's handiwork, something even Tom, the so called "Dark Lord" wouldn't use." Mad Eye grumbled clearly unsure of what to make of the situation. Amelia's body suddenly went limp Tom caught her instinctively before looking accusingly at Dumbledore, but everyone in the room wore a baffled expression, as Amelia's breathing slowed until eventually it stopped.

Amelia felt the world slipping away from her, looking around she saw shapes, but they were a blur and Amelia couldn't make them out. Suddenly Amelia felt herself being launched forward and landing abruptly. Looking around Amelia saw that she was at the burrow, walking towards the door one of the gnomes ran through her that was when she realised, she was a spirit. Amelia panicked she couldn't understand what was going on. Was she dead? Amelia went towards the burrow and walked straight through the door. Looking around Amelia saw that it was empty and her attention was drawn to the Weasley clock, which now contained many more people than it ever had and Amelia wondered who they were.

The door opened and Molly walked in followed by a group of children with hair of all different colours. Arthur was bringing in the rear and Amelia noticed that he was almost bald, looking back at Molly she looked older too, was she in the future.

"Lilly Weasley get your feet off the table. Sophie Snape stop hexing James. No Toby you can not have cake." Molly had her hands full but in her heart, Amelia knew that this was the way Molly liked things to be and Amelia couldn't help but wonder who all the children were or who would be crazy enough to marry Snape. The floo flared up, Lucius Malfoy came through, and a group of the children ran to him screaming "Grandfather." Next through the floo Amelia was amazed at what she saw, it was an older version of her. The same group of children that had run to Lucius now ran to her older version screaming "Mummy", she'd had children.

People began to flock into the house and Amelia was amazed when she saw Herminie kiss Snape and she felt like she had walked into an alternate universe. Amelia felt herself being pulled away by unseen forces, she was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts it was empty except for five people who Amelia identified immediately as Rowena, Helena, Godric, Salazar and Lucinda. Lucinda was the first to speak.

"What you have seen is how the future can be but nothing in this life is definite, you must work hard and hold on to your beliefs to the roots of your powers, the others must do the same, what you will see next is what will happen should you fail."

Amelia was again sent spiralling, she found herself at a derelict graveyard in front of a wall. On the wall was written the words "Traitors of the great saviour Albus Dumbledore. Executed." Her name was their along with almost all the deatheaters she had ever heard and members of the order and even people she hadn't heard of before. A cloaked man came and laid a rose in front of the wall and in a hushed voice whispered,

"Forgive me my love. I did not heed your warning. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." The voice was Tom's. Amelia felt herself falling and wondered where she would end up next. Opening her eyes she realised she was in the same room she had been before she passed out. She was looking up at Tom's face and she could feel his arms under her. Amelia wasn't sure when the rest of Pacis Tutela had turned up but Lewis was stood in the doorway shaking his head.

"Those five really do have terrible timing don't they." Amelia couldn't help but laugh at this before she remembered that she was still in a very dangerous situation. Amelia stood up quickly but felt light headed and fell back into Tom's arms

"Don't worry we've called a temporary truce until we know what's going on although I really don't like being stood in between some of the greatest witches and wizards who want to kill each other. Tom sat Amelia down on a nearby chair as she told the room everything she had seen. There was silence the room. Everyone was contemplating what had been seen and Amelia saw that their was four groups of people in the room, the death eaters, the order members who would side with her, the order members that were still unsure and Dumbledore. Molly was the one who ended the silence,

"There seems to be more questions than answers and I get the feeling you would answer them if given the chance." Amelia nodded at Molly and hoped that there would be some way for that to happen.

"Experiamus." Amelia darted round quickly to look at Hermionie who had cast the spell; her wand was pointed at Dumbledore. "He was going to attack Amelia." When Hermionie proclaimed this every death eater in the room turned their wands on him.

"Mrs Weasley I understand that there are many questions to be asked on your side of this but it is not safe for them to be answered here. I will alter the wards of Malfoy manor to allow in any of you with pure intent." Amelia was surprised that Lucius had taken this initiative but glad that he was found enough of her to know how important her old friends were to her. Tom ordered the deatheaters to move out and he apparated Amelia back to Malfoy manor. Sitting in Lucius' study Amelia could help but worry about the success of their mission. The floo lit up and the head of Hermionie Granger appeared.

"Are a group of us alright to floo through?" Lucius nodded and it wasn't long before Hermionie came through the fireplace and Amelia was amazed to see her being followed by the entire Weasley clan, Harry and every member of the order except Dumbledore and Minerva. Lucius proposed that they moved to the dining room where there would be more room and it wasn't long before everyone was sat around the table. There was a momentarily silence before everyone began to ask questions at once before looking at each other and laughing.

"Why don't I give my side of the story first and that might answer some of your questions." Everyone agreed and Amelia told them everything, her trip back in time, Dumbledore's torture of her, everything. When she was finished there was quiet it seemed like many of the questions had been answered and everyone was just taking in the information they had just been told.

"Can I see the journal?" Amelia had been expecting this question from Hermionie and Tom went to fetch it for as the silence filled the room again. Amelia described how the journal worked and let everyone look through it alone, whilst this was going on Lewis came over to Amelia and Tom, who had stood by her side through all of this and said

"I believe there is need for the five of us the hold a meeting." Tom quickly nodded his head in agreement and the five of them went through to the family dining room. Mark was the first one to speak

"Well this is fun. Did you know that this is the first meeting of the entire Pacis Tutela since the 14th century when the witch burnings were going on?"

"That's really interesting Mark. Well I Patrick Roberto Jacker, son of Roberto Thomas Jacker, heir of Hufflepuff call this meeting of Pacis Tutela, diversus iunctum pro quantum causa" They all felt a magical energy in the air and then on the table before them a book appeared, the book of Pacis Tutela, in which every meeting was record it was said to hold great powers that only activated when they were truly needed. The book opened itself to a page and the five of them all leaned in to see what was written on the ancient text.

_June 5__th__ 1308, entry made by Toby Malfoy, heir of Lucinda._

_The world is changing; the muggles are becoming frightened of witchcraft and persecuting both rightly and wrongly. The heirs are divided; we cannot decide what to do we each want to follow the ways of our own houses. The wizarding world is getting impatient, they want a solution. I fear it will not belong before they turn against us and Pacis Tutela fall from power. Nevertheless, I had a vision, one of a future with hope but the only way for it to happen is for the ways of the houses to work together and I can see no such way. The end is near. _

There was a silence and there was a consensus around the group that if Pacis Tutela was to return to power then they need to try to succeed where those before them had failed.

"Ok we'll I guess the best way to start is to talk about our goals." Amelia decided to take the lead and hoped that this simple question wouldn't start a fight.

"The return of Pacis Tutela to power." Everyone agreed by this comment from Mark but then Amelia asked the dangerous question of. What then?

"To get muggles away from magic."

"To take the wizarding world to a new level of adventure.""No, we must work on making sure lessons of the past are not forgotten." The answers by Tom, Lewis and Mark had been what Amelia was expecting and she and Patrick just shook their heads at each other. Amelia took a deep breath and took the lead in negotiations.

"Well, it's clear we all have different motives, but if you can stop giving each other evil looks for a moment we need to try to compromise."

Next Chapter

Amelia didn't hear from any of the order members for a couple of days but Amelia wasn't worried as she knew there would be a lot for them to think over. She spent the time with Tom who was trying to figure out what exactly the founders had meant and how to save the future. They figured that they had to follow the characteristics of their houses, but that seemed so second nature. Amelia was staying at Malfoy Manor and was becoming closer to all the Malfoy's with her and Cassandra even sharing the odd inside joke about the past. The Daily Prophet had printed several articles about the terrors of Albus Dumbledore and he was now a wanted man on the run, although Amelia feared what this would drive him to do as from what she had heard he was rapidly losing what was left of his sanity. Amelia and Lucius were sat in the library reading, usually Amelia would have preferred to read outside but it was raining heavily, typical of English weather. The floo activated and Ginny came through looking frightened. "We were all at the Burrow. Dumbledore attacked. I managed to run." Amelia didn't need to hear any more. "Lucius summon Tom, tell him I'm going in, and then get Cissy to take care of Ginny. Don't worry everything's going to be alright Ginny." Before Lucius could say, anything Amelia had gone through the floo network and he had no choice but to do as he had said and hope she would be alright.


	11. Chapter 10 Looking Forward

**Chapter 10 Looking Forward**

When Amelia came through the floo, she saw Molly laid on the floor, Amelia checked and was thankful to find that she had only been stunned. Making her way to the stairs Amelia saw Dumbledore going up the stairs and slowly pointed her wand.

"Stupefy." Unfortunately, Dumbledore must have heard her coming and moved out of the way just in time.

Their eyes met in a staring contest, waiting for the other to blink and show weakness. Both drew there wands and a duel broke out, curses were sent flying, neither let themselves think of anything else, nor did they notice the floo activating and Tom stepping through.

As he had entered unnoticed Tom decided to keep it that way and kept to the shadows until he was in the perfect position to aim at Dumbledore. Raising his wand, he cast a wordless experiamus and Dumbledore went flying down the stairs. The shock and confusion of what had just happened caused Amelia to scream until she saw her Tom emerging from the shadows. Together they cast powerful binding charm on Dumbledore and Tom apparated him to Malfoy Manor, he had questions to answer.

Amelia went through the rooms and found all the Weasley's that were upstairs and took the stunning spell off Molly, and made sure everyone got through the floo to Malfoy Manor before putting up her own wards on the burrow and apparating to check on Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermionie at Grimauld's place. It turned out everyone was fine; they all went to Malfoy Manor more on Amelia's side now that they had seen some of the ruthlessness of Albus Dumbledore.

Three months passed and everyone grew closer, almost all of the members of the order had decided to trust Amelia and although they wouldn't fight against their old friends, but they would not stand in their way. In the three months Pacis Tutela had been all but forgotten until, Patrick suggested that if they wanted to get anywhere then they would need to start working as soon as possible. Amelia would work on getting the ministry on side, Lewis would work on getting the support of some of the Hogwarts staff, Mark would search through the libraries for any information that might be useful, Patrick would try to get the support of members of the general wizarding community and Tom would work on the pure blood communities around the world.

A month after they had started they decided to hold a lunch meeting to discuss their progress. The ministry was surprisingly responsive to the idea of Pacis Tutela, possibly because most were jus sick of Fudge, so they began the process of passing a law to put the heirs of Pacis Tutela in power. So Amelia had managed to get Sirius' name cleared and he was now enjoying his freedom, living in a small cottage in the country. Lewis had a harder time as McGonagall wasn't letting him into the grounds and as she was, the headmistress Severus could only sneak him in through the "not so secret" entrances. Mark was having the time of his life and found mounds of information. Patrick had found that the wizarding community was very receptive of them and what they stood for. Tom however was having more complicated problems.

"They are willing to accept us, but only if each member is married to a powerful witch or wizard." There was a silence, as much as the world tried to deny it everyone knew that the purebloods were an essential part of the world wizarding society and without their support, Pacis Tutela would fail.

"But that's ridiculous! You can't rush love." Amelia felt that it was her position to bring up this point although she knew that Tom was likely to propose to her.

"But we don't have a choice." Patrick said with a sigh, everyone knew that this was the truth. All that was left was to decide whom they each would marry and Amelia knew who she would want to marry and she knew that Tom had the same thing on his mind. The meeting was temporarily dismissed whilst people thought about their futures and Amelia couldn't help but wonder where Tom was disappearing to.

At four, Amelia headed down to the dining room for the second part of the meeting when Tom stopped her and pulled her to the side. Amelia had a feeling she knew what was coming but her breath still caught in her throat when she saw Tom going down onto one knee a pull out a velvet box. When he opened the box, Amelia saw the most beautiful and most Slytherin ring she had ever seen. It was silver with a giant Emerald surrounded by small diamonds.

Amelia whispered a barely audible yes and Tom slid the ring onto her finger. Standing again tom wrapped his arms around Amelia and there lips met in a passionate kiss. There had been little time for these moments due to all the work they had been doing but that just made them all the more special.

When they finally arrived at the meeting, they were met by a round of applause. Lewis decided that he would ask Sophie Lionheart a pureblood Gryffindor who had been in the year below him whilst he was at school. Patrick had decided to ask Luna Lovegood as the two had lots in common and could always make each other laugh. Mark however was still undecided and there was no guarantee that Luna and Sophie would say yes.

"Lewis, Patrick ask the girls as soon as possible. Amelia can you enrol the help of molly Weasley and Cissy in the match making department?" Amelia said she would and it was decided that they would call everyone for a group meeting.

The meeting went better than expected and everyone got involved in preparations, Molly and Cissy worked together to find suitable girls for Mark to meet, Lucius and Sirius gave Patrick and Lewis wooing tips, although Lewis claimed not to need them and Hermionie, Amelia and Ginny gathered as much stuff on weddings as possible. The three of them were sat in the library staring with the basic ideas; Hermionie with a book entitled planning the perfect wedding and had several lists in front of her.

"Ok we have lists of all the decisions that need to be made, lets see with we can get any of this done now. Size?"

"It will probably have to be quite large although I'd rather it didn't go to big, but I guess that's unavoidable."

"And who may I ask are we inviting?" Tom was sat in one of the chairs reading a book letting Amelia have her way with the wedding, but he would stop anything he thought to be ridiculous.

"Well lets see there's Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermionie, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lucius, Cissy, Draco, Cassandra, Lewis, Patrick, Mark and date, Luna and her father, that Sophie Lionheart, Mad Eye, Severus, Dung, Hagrid, Minerva although I doubt she'll come, Kingsley, Tonks, Wormtail, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Colin and Dennis Creevy, we could have Colin take the wedding photos, anyway there's also Bella, any other Death eaters who need to be there, we may as well invite the press as they'll show up anyway and I know I've forgotten some of the obvious people but I think you get the idea." Amelia looked over at Tom and saw that he had already retreated back into his books.

"Well I got all those names down, ready for later so we want a large wedding, season." Amelia paused for thought and at just that moment Cissy and Molly came in.

"We're off to Diagon Alley, do you girls need anything?"

"No thank you came the chorus." But there was something else Amelia wanted to ask but she didn't want to intrude, but she really wanted to ask

"MumdoyouthinkdadwouldmindifIgotmarriedonthegrounds." Before Amelia knew anything, she had a weeping woman hugging her.

"Cissy what are you doing to the poor girl."

"Cissy, you understood that." Molly seemed as confused as anyone else in the room.

"I don't care what she said she called me mum." There was a silence as Amelia realised what she had actually said, she had never called Lucius or Cissy, mum or dad before, but for some reason it now sounded right.

"Cissy why are you strangling the poor girl." Lucius looked genuinely worried, which was no surprise, as Cissy was holding onto her very tight.

"Oh I figured it out." Hermionie had a look on her face as though she had just solved a thousand year old puzzle.

"She said; Mum do you think dad,"

"You called me dad." Amelia had to laugh, she could not remember ever seeing Lucius look so excited and nodded as much as she could within Cissy grasp only to feel even more restrained when Lucius came and wrapped his arms around her asking Hermionie what the rest of the sentence had been

"Would mind if I got married on the grounds." Cissy squealed and both Lucius and Cissy squeezed Amelia tighter although Amelia couldn't believe it was possible, Lucius said yes but it was a good 5 minutes before Cissy let go of her and 15 minutes after that when Lucius did.

******************************************

I apologise if there are any spelling errors but I only made the most basic checks and I'm sorry if I've forgotten anyone important on the wedding list, it's hard to think of them all when you want to (I almost forgot Neville).


	12. Hermionie's List

**Sorry but this isn't actually a chapter, simply a cry for help I'm trying to plan the wedding and there is a lot of things to consider so this is a list of guests and their roles and please give me advice of any events you would like to see in the wedding or reception. **

**Groom: Tom Riddle**

**Bride: Amelia Potter**

**Best Man: Severus Snape**

**Father of Bride: Lucius Malfoy**

**Bridesmaids: Hermionie Granger**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Conductor: Kingsley**

**Head of security: Sirius Black (seated in dog form next to the altar)**

**Bride 1st**** Row: Harry Potter**

**Remus Lupin**

**Cissy Malfoy**

**Lewis Walker**

**Mark Hughes**

**Patrick Jacker**

**Bride 2****nd**** Row: Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Alaster Moody**

**Sophie Lionheart**

**Hilda Solder**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Bride 3****rd**** Row: Hagrid**

**Tonks**

**Molly Weasley**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Xenophilius Lovegood**

**Bride 4****th**** Row: Angelina Johnson**

**Lee Jodan**

**Percy Weasley**

**Ron Weasley**

**Charlie Weasley**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Bride 5****th**** Row: Fleur Delacour**

**Madam Hooch**

**Colin Creevy**

**Dennis Creevy**

**Bride 6****th**** Row: Lavender Brown **

**Cho Chang**

**Filius Flitwick**

**Madam Hooch**

**Minerva McGonagal (Unlikely to attend)**

**Groom 1****st**** row: Cassandra Malfoy**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Rabastan Lestrange**

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Groom 2****nd**** Row: Alecto Carrow**

**Amycus Carrow**

**Fenrir Greyback**

**Mr Crabbe**

**Vincent Crabbe**

**Gregory Goyle**

**Groom 3****rd**** Row: Antonin Dolohov**

**Avery**

**Walden Mcnair**

**Milicent Bulstrode**

**Gibbon**

**Jugson**

**Groom 4****th**** Row: Mulbiber**

**Theodore Nott**

**Augustus Rookwood**

**Thorfinn Rowle**

**Rita Skeeter**


End file.
